1. Field of the Invention
This present invention concerns skis used for winter sports, intended to slide on snow and ice.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
The skis generally include a lower sliding surface connected to two lateral sides by two lower edges furnished with metal flanges, the lateral sides connected to an upper side. The skis have a relatively small width compared to their length, thus defining a longitudinal guidance apparatus. The forward ski end is curved upward to form a spatula, the rear end of the ski is curved slightly upward to form the heel, and the middle part of the ski is cambered. Thus, when the ski is positioned on the a flat surface, it rests on a void between a transverse contact line in front and in back.
Current skis generally have a composite structure combining different materials so that each contributes the optimum, given the distribution of mechanical constraints during use of the ski. The structure generally includes peripheral protection and internal resistance elements, the latter to resist bending and twisting stress, and a core. These elements are generally assembled under heat in a mold representing the final form of the ski, with the front part significantly elevated in a spatula, the back slightly elevated in a heel, and a cambered center. Finishing operations are necessary to assure an even lower sliding surface and upper surface of the ski.
Given the relatively complex form of the ski, especially the spatula and the heel, assembly operations in the mold necessitate utilization of the mold of relatively complex form. Equally, the adjustment and the maintenance of the components in relationship to each other in the mold become complex and delicate operations by virtue of the curved ends. In addition, the finishing operations are considerably more complex than if flat surfaces were involved.